Resident Evil: Code Blue
by cadillac20
Summary: When an earthquake hits an island housing a secret Umbrella lab, it's up to fire fighter C.J.Barraster and Anti-Umbrella special ops. captain Troy Halden to survive both Umbrella's monsters and natural disasters, and destroy a terrifying new weapon.
1. Resident Evil: Code Blue Prologue

Prologue Resident Evil: Code Blue  
  
The flames rose higher and higher as Alpha Team scrambled on the ground. The Ensuing chaos around them was getting worse. The earthquake had destroyed nearly the entire city of Olympus, which was further more located on the island of Duevero Areidos. The island, which was just off the coast of Italy, was believed to be the home of yet another Umbrella facility. The Alpha Team of the Anti-Umbrella Corp. had been dispatched to recover any info on the lab, and if possible, use some of their covert ops. to oversee that nothing happened on the island. Another Raccoon City was not acceptable. The team was trying to navigate through continually blazing flames, and new flames were popping up around them. They were not prepared to deal with a disaster of this proportion. Zombies were one thing, but earthquakes and fires were a significant other.  
  
The disasters began not long after the team touched down. But, going back even further might explain some things. Umbrella, at the end of the 20th century, was one of the most powerful corporations ever to exist. They had extended their fingers into nearly every home in the world. They owned medical facilities, cruise liners, and house hold products for everyday use. What the public didn't know, however, was that their major purpose for existing was research into bio-weapons. Their research was illegal, and therefore, no one knew that it existed, aside from the few that had managed to become entangled in the series of disastrous events that had occurred in several parts of the world. The biggest, and most well known one, was Raccoon City.  
  
Once the home of one of Umbrella's laboratories, located in a mansion just outside of town, Raccoon City was annihilated after there was an outbreak there. This sort of thing didn't just happen in Raccoon. It happened all over the world. It was the reason the Anti-Umbrella Corp. was started. After the several outbreaks all over the world, there was a plan made by several countries to put together a program that could stop Umbrella. The Anti Umbrella establishment, which was a more public organization than the underground Anti-Umbrella Corp., was created to investigate and eliminate Umbrella research and development labs, like the one at Raccoon. When the actual proof came out of Umbrellas activities, they were disbanded. The company was publicly destroyed. Even with a fight and several of their bio- weapons released, they were still destroyed, and the company became a memory of all their victims...  
  
...But true evil never dies...  
  
A year passed by, and nothing came out of it, but Umbrella was still building. They were still developing weapons, perfecting their science to prevent further incidences. Olympus was believed to be one of their sites, a major city with a seemingly endless fortune. Though Umbrella was believed to be destroyed, several reports stated otherwise from the area, and an investigation was soon to be put forth. Anti-Umbrella put together a team of trained professionals from their Alpha Team Ops. Division. A team of five was selected to be as discreet as possible and investigate the city for any form of Umbrella research and development that might be occurring in the area. Also, rumors of a new weapon were being discussed, and if this was the case, Alpha Team would have a new mission: destroy the weapon and any research on it, as well as the Umbrella lab. This meant one thing: Alpha Team was expendable.  
  
Now, the team was in a city that was going down in flames quickly. The team had been scattered. Splitting up was not part of the plan, but they had become separated by the disaster and went their own separate ways to try and get out of their predicament. The team captain, Troy Halden, had never been trained for surviving these kind of disasters. However, he had been trained for survival, specifically surviving the kinds of disasters that the survivors of Raccoon city had to survive. It may be hard to believe, but that kind of disaster was of the zombie kind. That's right, zombies. The history of how this was made possible is rather interesting, but long and complicated. Troy had never studied it. He wasn't of the scientist variety. He was a soldier trained to destroy monsters, and he was given orders to investigate a situation.  
  
Now that situation was out of hand. He had tried to contain it, but it was unsuccessful due to the fact that he had no control over what it was that was going on around him. He had no way to contain the fire, and the earthquakes only fueled the flames. Survival had been taken to a whole new level. Now, it was going to take more than blowing away a few monsters to get out of this mess. 


	2. Resident Evil: Code Blue Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – CJ Resident Evil: Code Blue  
  
C.J. Barraster was awoken to the sound of his cell phone going off. Being part of the International Rescue And Disaster Control, known by most as the IRADC, pronounced i-rad-ec, meant that C.J. was always available. He was at home now. His last assignment had been a month ago and he was on vacation. For him, vacation meant time at his home with his newly wed wife. She had taken a risk marrying someone whose job required them to be away for weeks at a time and meant that they may never return home again. But, C.J. was good. Very good in fact, and it was because of that that he was the team captain for the First Drop Fire Squad, also known as the Drop-And-Spray (DAS) squad. These were the guys that went into the most dangerous of disasters and helped to contain flames and put them out.  
  
He had encountered over fifteen major disasters all over the world in his nearly twenty year career. He had trained as a fireman, but eventually, he got pulled for his decorated jacket and was sent to specialized training to be dropped into structures that were on fire. The IRADC was called in only when the situation needed the best of control or had to rescue several hundreds of people as soon as possible. They were involved in the exodus of people from an oil drill that had been struck with an earthquake and was falling apart, a drop of 112 expert firemen into a massive forest fire in Europe that was headed for a resource plant that would have crumbled part of the European economy had it been touched, and a massive flooding in China that would have killed several members of royalty from some country. Thousands were saved from the flood. The IRADC was often ridiculed for what seemed like a squandering of money, but they were effective and saved thousands of lives every year.  
  
C.J.'s last job had been just after his honeymoon. He was sent into Germany to fight a flame that was going to destroy hundreds of acres that were needed for lumber. Though it wasn't the biggest request, it was one of the many minor cases that the IRADC took to keep the work going as well as keeping their name good and continually proving their value to the world. C.J. had been caught up in the middle of a circle of flames almost immediately after he had been dropped. The boys in charge of data analysis and info gathering had underestimated the spreading of the flames and the weather kicked up, causing the flames to spread faster than analyzed. It was the closest C.J. had ever been to death. The memory of that day still stayed with him, but his actions after being dropped into that situation earned him another medal and some time off. That time off he had earned was now over.  
  
C.J. woke up groggily and picked up the phone. He rubbed his eyes some and then flipped it open, answering it with a very exhausted-seeming hello.  
  
"C.J., get yer things together. We've got a job that we need you for. The drop-and-spray squad is going back to work." The voice on the other line said casually.  
  
"Ugh...what's the situation?"  
  
"We're debriefing in two hours. A car is coming to pick you up. Be ready in an hour. You'll find out what's going on when ya get here. We'll see ya then."  
  
C.J. hung up the phone sleepily then lay back down in the bed for a moment. His new wife, Celcia, looked at him with concern. He looked back at her, not happy he wasn't going to be able to wake up at a decent hour. He then looked to the clock. It was only two in the morning. Celcia just looked at him, still trying to recover from being woken up.  
  
"I've been called in. They said they have a job they need me for."  
  
Celcia managed to open her mouth to reply.  
  
"They need you now? So early in the morning?"  
  
"It's probably an emergency. They wouldn't call this early if wasn't."  
  
Celcia just mumbled some and lay there looking at him with her wide, brown eyes. C.J. leaned in, his wide shoulders and large, muscular arms bracing gently against the bed and he gave her a small kiss and smile.  
  
"It'll be alright. We'll go put mother nature to rest and I will be back in no time."  
  
She just lay there still looking at him as he got up and got dressed. He put on his clothes, and then put on the gear that he was issued to keep with him at his place of residence. He clipped on his cell and put all his necessary materials in his pockets. He sighed some, coming back into his room after having finished washing up in the bathroom. He looked to his wife who was already asleep again and then turned around and headed out of his house, where the car was already waiting for him. A man dressed in similar gear as C.J. was there waiting.  
  
"Yo, C.J., yer late. You know we're in a hurry right." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, Paul, if you were married to her, you wouldn't wanna leave either." C.J. replied, laughing a bit as well.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just get in. There's a plane waiting for us. We're going to get right into the briefing once we get to Europe."  
  
C.J. looked to him in disbelief.  
  
"Europe? What the hell we going to Europe for?"  
  
"They didn't tell you? Well, that's where the situation is. It's on an island off of Italy. Didn't they tell you anything?"  
  
"Do they ever?"  
  
"Guess that's true enough." Paul said, laughing a bit as they both buckled up and drove off.  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
C.J. tapped his fingers some on the table in the briefing room. He had woken up with some coffee before, but it wasn't the caffeine that had woken him up, it was the nasty taste of the copper coffee that stuck to his tongue. The chief came into the room, smiling a bit. Chief Baker was a laid back guy and a bit of a joker, and found it rather amusing that they had to do this so early in the morning. He was always awake, and his grayish-black hair and bright eyes showed that he didn't sleep much, nor did he want to sleep, even at his age. He walked to head of the table, throwing a stack of papers down. Looking around, all the members of the DAS squad could be seen.  
  
Martin Florice was the equipment chief. He was a lighthearted guy as well, but when it came to anything technical, he was deadly serious. Alys Halter was the only female on the squad, and one of the few females ever to be offered a job with IRADC. She was tough as nails, but her peaceful philosophy was what got her interested in firefighting in the first place. Paris Marcus was the second in command and was as good almost as good a leader as C.J., but he was a bit timid, and when it came to immediate danger, he wasn't always willing to put himself on the line. The final two were both what were called the meat of the squad. Hal Crimson and Blake Newsford were the typical firefighters of the group. Though both were good at their job, they followed their leader and followed the guidelines strictly, which often led to unnoticeable achievements.  
  
The lights in the room came down and a slideshow came up. The first image was an image of Umbrellas symbol, the famous red and black badge that looked a bit like a shield.  
  
"As you al know, Umbrella was disbanded a couple years ago by the Anti- Umbrella Corp. after the discovery of their illegal activities." Baker began to say.  
  
"Well, the AUC continued to believe that Umbrella had gone underground and were continuing their activities."  
  
The slide changed to a map of Europe, but was specifically focused on a rather big island off the coast of Italy. Under it was the name Duevero Areidos, and a star that covered most of the island had the name Olympus under it as well.  
  
"That brings us to our current situation. On the island of Duevero Areidos, the capital city of Olympus was being investigated for housing a possible Umbrella laboratory. An AUC squad was immediately dropped on the island to try and uncover the possibility of an Umbrella lab on the island."  
  
The slide changed once again to a massive city that resembled Honolulu in Hawaii. Within the photo were circled hot spots. Some were outlined in blue, some in red, some in yellow, and some in green.  
  
"The squad was sent in thirteen hours ago and they began immediately to investigate, hitting these red hot spots which could possibly contain valuable info. They reported in every fifteen minutes with their progress, as well as making it known they were still in contact with their headquarters. The report, unless major, was simply signaled with a small beeping sound that was able to let their headquarters know which soldier was reporting in without them having to give their position away in case of enemy contact."  
  
"The squad's last contact with their headquarters happened two hours ago. They reported that a massive earthquake had hit the island and that the city was badly damaged and was falling apart. Fires had broken out in nearly every direction, and a flood was reported in the southern end of the island. Then, all contact ceased. We were immediately dispatched by the Italian government in combination with the AUC. They have requested that we immediately dispatch an S and R (search and rescue) to find survivors and do some disaster control."  
  
"The fires are the biggest disasters hitting the island right now, and they are quickly spreading. The earthquakes continue to hit the island, causing the fires to create more damage. We are enlisting three different departments to help with the disaster relief. The DAS will be dropped in the middle of the city and work outward fighting the fire. Surveillance reports tell us that there are certain open spots available for drop, and it is the largest one reported that you will be dropped in. Hitting each of the hot spots, you'll have to find as many survivors as possible. Bring them to midst of the hot spots and light one of the eighteen hour flares. A Crane will be coming to pick them up."  
  
"You'll be in communication with both these European headquarters and the AUC headquarters. Once you land in the hot zones, you'll be on your own for a while until you are able to quell a great majority of the flames. We expect that it will be one of your more difficult missions, but with you're track record; you should be able to lend a great hand. Anyway that's the report. There is a Crane waiting for you. Gather your equipment and move out."  
  
The chief signaled them as being relieved and they began to stand. As they did, the chief looked to each one in a more caring manner.  
  
"Oh...and squad....good luck."  
  
With that they all exited. Paris gave C.J. a look of discontent. C.J. knew the look and threw up a hand.  
  
"Don't say it Paris...don't you say it."  
  
They gathered their things, and then headed for the chopper.  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
The Crane flew to the island as fast as possible, but you didn't need to be close to see the flames reaching high into the sky. Everything in the city seemed to be destroyed, even at a distance. Smoke billowed high into the atmosphere giving off the effect of a volcano erupting. The chopper flew lower to avoid most of the smoke and came nearer to the first hot zone. The earthquake had toppled the buildings that littered the city, and there were a number of everyday objects that had now been crushed by the toppled structures. The city was now a burning society graveyard. It was the kind of nightmarish thing that the IRADC feared, a multiple-disaster 'society crusher'. A society crusher was the kind of force that mother nature used to destroy mankind. There was no cure, no weapon, not a thing that could be used to prevent this sort of disaster. One could only hope that it could be fought and that survivors could be rescued before it was too late.  
  
The chopper hovered over the hot zone and a red light went on in the passenger zone to let C.J. and his team know they could drop in. They all turned on the machine that sent the water flowing from their portable tanks to their hoses. It was called 'water', but it was a formula so cold that it nearly crystallized flames, extinguishing near instantly. Their packs all beamed with power as C.J. opened the hatch to jump out of the Crane.  
  
"Alright. We hit the ground, stay low. Watch for any loose rubble and stabilize before hitting the flames. Save your water and don't over extend. Leave the mask on till we're in a smoke free area. Oxygen should be at a balanced level right now, but if you need more, remember to use it as sparingly as possible." C.J. yelled over the sound of the city destroying itself.  
  
"Masks on."  
  
They all put their masks on and Paris gave the signal for them to lock into the drop ropes and hit the ground. Once on the ground, they all hung low and began to hit the flames with the water. They began moving toward a more open area, but they were still surrounded by tall structures and they needed to move to an area where they could avoid being crushed or hit by debris. They moved covering every angle, each member with their hoses fully open. Even though they were catching many flames, they could not keep up with them all, and they began to see several pieces of debris began to fall and come loose.  
  
"Keep away from the sides. We got some loose bits coming down now." Martin warned as they continued to move forward.  
  
Eventually they made their way to an area where they could spot a smaller area with tinier buildings. C.J. pointed in that direction and gave the signal to moves towards it, while telling the crew to keep their eyes peeled for survivors. They created a stream of smoke as they made their way towards the shopping area. Coming around a corner, they looked off in the distance to see a large tank, what looked like a water tank, being cradled by two building which had crumbled and fallen into each other. It was all but ignored as the group continued to move, but it was Alys that noticed that there was a pipe running right under them.  
  
When Alys realized what pipe they were walking on, she immediately encouraged her fellow firefighters to speed up the pace, but they weren't paying much attention. She ran a bit ahead and C.J. followed, trusting her intuition. Then, a large sound could be heard coming from the cradled tank. The sound creaked and then, the group watched as the cradle snapped, causing the tank to plummet to the ground. What could not be seen were the snapped bars of a building that had crumbled. The bars provided the final resting place of the tank. As it hit the bars, it punctured and instantly exploded. This created a chain reaction, as the boom from the tank was followed by the boom of the pipes under the street exploding. The trail went from the area where the tank was and continue down to where DAS was. Seeing this, they ran for a safe area to get away from the explosions.  
  
They all pushed it as they saw debris flying through the air. As they headed for an open shop, Hal tripped over a piece of debris landing right on top of the pipe. The explosion was nearly catching up with them, and the hood of a car was sent flying onto Hal. He was still alive, but his leg was trapped underneath the debris. Blake ran to him to try and get him out, but it was no use. The explosion caught up with them, and Blake was pulled away from it by Paris just in time to miss being torn to pieces. Unfortunately, Hal took in a direct hit and was thrown into the air before his body separated into several pieces which were thrown in every direction. His tank exploded when hit immediately and it sent water flying all over the place. What ever was left of Hal was burned in the flames that it landed in once he was thrown.  
  
The rest of the crew didn't take time to look on in horror, but instead flew into the building. All of them had nearly made it in, when Paris stopped just before walking in. He turned around briefly only to be met by a flying car which had been tossed in the air by the explosion. The car threw him into the wall right next to the door, crushing him instantly. The only body part that could be seen through the doorway was his arm, which stuck out lifeless, the blood of his crushed body running down it into a drip on the floor. As soon as the car slammed into the shop, there was complete darkness. The crew turned on their flashlights and looked around. Before trying to get out of their current situation, they took some time to mourn their lost friends and marvel in the horror of the situation that had just befallen them. They didn't know what scared them most now. The fact that they were currently trapped in the shop, or that they may never return from the island.  
  
As they sat there thinking about their situation, C.J. pulled out a small photo from his pocket. It was his wife. He thought about going home now. He knew that it was going to be long struggle to make it out of this alive, but he wondered if he would ever be able to see his beautiful wife again. 


	3. Resident Evil: Code Blue Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – troy resident evil: code blue  
  
Troy Halden moved hastily through the alleyway, his gun fully loaded. He had dropped his machine gun a while back when he had run out of ammo for it. He had been chased by several different creatures after his team had gotten separated from one another, and he had been blowing off zombie heads since. Now he was down to his .45, a powerful gun, but it was still quite a task to save ammo for it when zombies, Lickers, and Hunters were on his trail. He had been nicked in the leg slightly, which had created a scent trail for the beasts to follow. However, Troy was rather lean for a soldier of his caliber and was a fast runner with the best endurance of the team. On that same note, Troy had been in this kind of situation once before, but that was it.  
  
It was about two years ago. A small radioactive leak was reported on the news and the military had gone in to contain the situation. However, upon further investigation, the AUC had discovered that Umbrella had been deeply rooted in the town where the leak had occurred. After sending in Troy's team and Beta Team to investigate the situation and bring back any possible proof that connected the situation to Umbrella. It turned out to be exactly like Raccoon City, except that these men were trained to deal with every possible creature and scenario that could occur. They all survived, but with little evidence of any of Umbrella's involvement. All they found were the scraps left behind by Umbrella when they had cleared out of the town. After that, Troy knew that what he was doing was very real. He trained harder and became better.  
  
Troy never imagined a situation like the one he was in though. There were so many factors working against him, and he felt overwhelmed by it all. The size of the island, the disasters, trying to take down Umbrella, and their horrible weapons that they had unleashed. They were all circumstances which kept pounding one message into Troy's head over and over and over again: You're never going to make it out of here alive. Troy refused to believe that, and like many things, it was the hope of seeing another sunrise that kept him running.  
  
As he ran down the alleyway, nearing a corner by a restaurant, he was jumped by a pack of zombies as they slammed through a fence to get to him. They toppled him and he fell to the ground. He began unloading bullets into the zombies, getting zombie goo all over his face. He jumped up through all of the zombies, knocking them all back. He gave one last blast to the zombies as they lay on the ground, furthering splattering the zombie's blood and gore on himself. He then dashed off around the corner to the front of the restaurant. He nearly ripped the door open and dashed inside. It was the first door that he had found that wasn't locked or in such poor condition that there was no way he could enter. However, this restaurant was finally open, and Troy ran in.  
  
He found several pieces of furniture to block the door and then sat down in an empty seat to take a deep breath. He sat back and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"Damn son of a bitches." He said to himself, giving the table in front of him a small slam with his fist.  
  
He looked to his gun and replaced the missing ammunition. He then looked around the restaurant, which was a colorful Italian place decorated with the traditional red and white checkered table cloths, deep red carpeting, and deep red lamps over the booths. The place probably looked nice when it was all neat and ready for customers, but at the moment, the earthquake had turned it into a dump. After resting for some time, Troy got up and walked around some. He looked around the dining area, but he didn't find anything that interested him. So, he walked into the kitchen next. As he entered the kitchen, he could hear a noise, like something was moving around in the kitchen. He walked slowly around the main oven, which was right in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
As he came around to the other side, he was met with the barrel of a machine gun. Behind the trigger was one of his teammates, Maria DaBello. Maria was petite, but her looks could be deceiving. Behind the big brown eyes and long, dark black hair was an attitude that was as big as she was tall, and she was five foot eleven. After realizing who it was, she stood up. She lowered the shotgun and looked at him with a look of exhaustion.  
  
"'Bout damned time someone found me. Good to see you though." She said both equally cheerful and tired.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you're alive and well. Still the same old Maria." Troy said, laughing a bit as he did. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since we got split up. I was attacked by one of those 'lickers' and I managed to kill it, but that attracted several 'hunters'. I ran in here to try and get away. They followed me in so I came into the kitchen and used it as an outpost. Killed one, but the others ran off somewhere. They might have caught scent of someone else more vulnerable."  
  
"Yeah, it really is a living hell out there right now. Not to mention that the quakes are still going on and the fire is spreading."  
  
"Well, at least your alive Captain. So, what's the plan now that you're back with us?"  
  
"Well, to be completely honest, whatever plan we had kinda died when we all got separated. However, probably the best decision right now is to try and find the others. There has to more of them alive out there. If there is, then our original mission isn't over."  
  
Maria looked to him with disdain.  
  
"You're kidding me right? You think that we can continue the mission under these circumstances? I don't know about you, but I just wanna get the hell out of here. I wasn't trained for this kind of shit."  
  
"Neither was I, but that doesn't mean abandoning the mission. We keep trying. If whatever is happening on this island is a result of Umbrella's doing, then we have no choice. For now though, let's just worry about finding the others. I think it's imperative that we do so. Now, we all got separated just inside of the Northern Coast."  
  
Troy pulled out a map and a pen and began to plot points on it.  
  
"We're both here, just within a few miles of our landing spot. If everyone went in separate directions, which means that they are all probably strewn about the different sections of the city. We'll have to search the entire island. That way, we can look for some clues as to what in the hell is going on."  
  
"I still think we should just call for pick up, but that's why you're the Captain I guess. Alright then, I'm with ya."  
  
Troy smiled a bit then looked to the back door of the kitchen.  
  
"Going back through the front would be suicide I think. We'll have to find a new way out. Did you check the kitchen entrance?"  
  
"Yeah. It was crawling with zombies too. But, now that there're the two of us, we might stand a chance. We'll just have to be careful."  
  
"Of course. Ok, we'll go out the back way. We'll start heading south. We'll make a half circle heading towards the coast. We should be able to find something or someone. Even if we don't necessarily find any of our own troops, we should be able to find some survivors."  
  
"I hope your right. I was beginning to think for a while that this was the end of us."  
  
Troy smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh come on, you know me better than that. If anyone can survive, it's me."  
  
They both laughed a bit, and then Troy slowly opened the back door to the kitchen. He had his gun drawn and aimed it through the small crack in the door before opening it and stepping out. Maria covered him with the shotgun and stepped out as Troy held the door open for her. Once she was out, he shut the door and they were now in a back alley. To one side was the entrance to a small mall and to the other side was a street. Flames could be seen out in the street, but the mall was dark and appeared to be locked. The two headed for the street first. A few zombies tried to attack them, but they were easily dispatched of.  
  
Once they stepped out onto the street, they could feel the heat of the flames all around them. Troy covered his face with his hand to try and get the heat away. He looked down either side of the street and saw that one side was blocked by a fire truck that had turned over and exploded. The other side was open, but the flames were slowly closing in, setting whatever they could on fire. Troy gestured Maria to follow him and he started heading down the open street. They slowly walked, keeping an eye on the spreading flames. They got about halfway down the street when they saw a large pile of papers from a news stand float towards a telephone pole.  
  
The papers, still on fire, wrapped around the telephone pole, which was in their path. The pole, which had already been weakened by the searing heat, as well as the other poles still standing, immediately crumbled where the papers landed. It fell towards the ground and the other telephone poles followed. Troy and Maria stopped and turned around and watched as the poles came down. They looked at each other next and then ran for it. They could see the poles catching up to them as they fell, but there was no place to turn off so they continued to run forward. Eventually the poles caught up to them. They came to a halt as one of the telephone poles fell down in front of them, still on fire. They looked around and could see that they were trapped between two flaming poles and the walls of two buildings. The only thing they could find that would give them a possible opening was a small window that led into an office building next to them.  
  
Troy made a quick decision and ran to the building. He hit the window with the handle of his gun, breaking it. He sized the window up, and determined he wouldn't be able to fit through it, but there was someone else who could. He had Maria crawl through it, and he gave her his pistol as she did so, disappearing into the building. Troy waited, watching as the flames and smoke rose into the sky. After a small amount of time, there were a couple gunshots and then a door near Troy opened. He walked in and the two looked to each other.  
  
"Alright, let's find a way out of here. Be careful though. This building may be damaged and fall apart any minute." Troy warned.  
  
As it was near pitch black, they both pulled out flashlights and turned them on. They wandered around a bit, and saw that the place was trashed. As they investigated they found two corpses, but these weren't like the typical zombie corpses they had been seeing. These corpses appeared to have their skin torn from the actual body. There was some gooey looking matter on the body still. It was as if whatever had done this to the body was trying to preserve everything under the skin. Also missing from the body were the bodies facial features. There was no tongue, no eyes, and no nose. The final bizarre element of the situation was that the blood from the bodies had been drained somewhat. It wasn't like natural blood loss. It looked as though they had actually been punctured and drained of the blood.  
  
Troy winced a bit at the thought of what could have done this. It was nothing he had heard of before, and these kinds of behavioral types of things were not listed in the directory for Umbrellas creatures. Troy continued to look for a way out. Then he heard Maria from one of the back rooms. He walked in and she showed him to a door in the room that led to a small alleyway that was enclosed by fencing. The only thing that they could use was a sewer. They began to open the door, when Troy looked to his shoulder to see some sort of liquid dripping on his shirt. As he looked up and saw a shadowy figure moving on the ceiling. He slowly turned his flashlight up to the ceiling to reveal the figure that was right above him.... 


	4. Resident Evil: Code Blue Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – cj Resident evil: code blue  
  
CJ was now pacing back and forth in the room. He was thinking really hard of what to do. He continually shined the flashlight back and forth looking for a way out. There was a door towards the back of the shop, but it was blocked by something heavy. He sat back down in a chair, looking to the photo of his wife once more before picking it up and putting it in his pocket. He scratched his chin some while the others looked to him. Alys stood up and raised a brow to CJ.  
  
"Well, faithful leader, what now? Doesn't look like there's much of a way out of here, is there?" Alys said sarcastically.  
  
CJ looked to her, un-amused by her comments. He then looked around the room again and something caught his eye. He was sitting at such an angle that he could see a very tiny hole leading out to the back. CJ went over to the hole and peeked through it. He could see the street on the outside. He looked around the room and he found golf club near a tiny, indoor putting green. He picked it up and started to hit the wall with it. He began to crack the wall when the golf club broke. He then pulled out his fire ax and began to beat the wall with it. The wall eventually gave way a small hole. It was small, but large enough for them all to crawl through.  
  
Everyone got up almost at the same time and crawled through the hole one at a time. When they were all through they were standing on one of the main streets. Surrounding them was a site of pure destruction. In every direction the island was burning or falling apart. A quake hadn't hit since they had landed, but there were quakes continuing every other hour. This meant that at anytime, the island could be further strike and break apart. As they looked off in one direction they could see where there were once tall skyscrapers, but now, there were broken buildings that revealed most of their skeletons. CJ tried making contact with his base, but it was no good. Their communications were out.  
  
CJ immediately thought of the other teams that had been sent in and he turned to the others.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan. We're heading for the downtown area. One of the other teams is there, and we might also find some of the AUC members that we have been looking for. Once there, we will try and establish communication with base and report our progress. We may need back up, but we should be alright. Ok, let's get moving."  
  
They started running for the downtown area. Along the way they put out fires with their water tanks. Despite their best effort, they still weren't able to fight the fires very well, and simply did the best they could. As they passed through the area, they could see all the damaged small-town shops that littered the area outside the major city. There were bodies all over the ground. Many of them were burned or crushed or maimed, but there were many others that appeared to have died of some other nature. They all eyeballed those strange looking bodies as they passed. They began entering the residential zone, and everything appeared to be different here. The fires were raging, but the homes here were spaced out further apart and therefore, the fires were separated from one another. The residential areas had more bodies, and most of these were those bodies that appeared to have died of strange causes. They hustled through.  
  
Then they started to hear something strange, like a dog growling, but it was more of a demonic snarl. As they rounded the corner of one of the streets, they saw before them a horrific sight: almost a hundred dogs, it seemed had grouped together and were now chowing down on dead human. Except these dogs looked like they had been through hell and back. Their skin looked like it had been burned off and the meat of their body looked like it was dripping with some kind of ooze. The entire group froze at the sight and looked to each other. Martin was the first to step back, and then he started running the other way. CJ tried to stop him, but it was too late, the dogs had caught this, then their smell, and looked towards them. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and then the entire group took off after Martin. The dogs gave chase as the four fire fighters ran down another street.  
  
As the dogs began to catch up, the group began spraying them with the water, and the dogs stumbled a bit. They had caught up to Martin. He was slowing down and running out of breath. CJ helped him a bit, which gave him a needed boost of energy. However, it wasn't quite enough, and one of the dogs caught up to Martin and took a bite out of his leg. Martin winced, stumbling some, but he kept trying to run. CJ attempted to help Martin out, but the dogs were to close. They all leapt onto him and he fell, disappearing into the pile of dogs. The group wanted to stop and help, but they knew it was no good, and CJ pulled them all away from the scene. A few dogs followed for a little while, but the group was already all the way down the street, heading into the downtown area.  
  
The group finally came to a small, indoor parking area where they could stop and contemplate things for a little bit. CJ stopped for a little and stroked his chin a bit, thinking again. Alys kicked the ground angrily, tensing her arm up and turning her hand into a fist. Blake paced back and forth in front of the other two. His eyes were nearly bug-eyed, and he was mumbling some to himself. Then he looked to CJ.  
  
"Holy shit man.....holy shit! What the hell was that? I mean....what the hell?!" Blake said frantically.  
  
CJ looked to him calmly.  
  
"Look, Blake, I know this has all been sudden, but we need to chill right now. But, you bring up a good point. What the hell were those things?"  
  
Alys looked to the, angrily.  
  
"I'll tell you what those were. Those were Umbrella's fuckin' monsters. I've read about this shit. The theories and rumors about Umbrella doing crap like this. Mutating people and animals into monsters. I never actually believed it, but here it is."  
  
Alys spat on the ground. CJ and Blake looked to her strangely.  
  
"You serious? I know Umbrella's been into some illegal business, but monsters? That sounds a bit far fetched. Those dogs just looked like they were burned up and hungry. When animals get hungry enough, they'll turn on you real quick. At least, that's what I've heard." CJ said to her, doubting her theory.  
  
Alys looked to him, curling one of her lips a bit then spat on the ground again. Blake looked between the two of them frantically, and then focused on CJ.  
  
"Look I don't care what they were; I just wanna get the hell out of here. We gotta find the others or call for back up or something. I mean, this is bullshit. I never signed on for this!"  
  
CJ walked up to Blake and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Look, right now all we have is the three of us. We don't have our communications; we don't have any back up. We have nothing. We gotta do our best to stick together and find any survivors. We don't have a choice. We just have to be more careful. Once we're downtown, things should be better. We just gotta keep fighting these fires, alright."  
  
Blake looked at him less frantic, but still unsatisfied. He shrugged CJ off and stepped off to the side by himself. CJ next focused on Alys and she looked to him, still peeved. CJ tilted his head, looking to her more serious, and she nodded after that, calming down and looking to him less angry. CJ took one last deep breath and then looked to both of his remaining team members.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
They all gathered themselves one last time before moving out.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
As they entered downtown, they saw corpses everywhere. Fires were also everywhere, mostly covering cars, which littered the streets. Most of them had been blown apart. Pieces were strewn about, and several emergency vehicles, including police cars were in shatters. The team walked around slowly, looking over the area and the people which were now lying dead in the streets. Blake walked over to one of the police, whose skin seemed to have turned gray, but otherwise looked intact. He knelt down and looked it over. As he gazed over it he saw a bite mark on the officer's neck and shoulder. He turned over to call to CJ. "Hey! CJ, come check this out!"  
  
CJ came running over to him, and Blake pointed to the body. CJ looked to it and knelt down as well.  
  
"It looks like it got bitten by something. And judging by the bite marks, that something was human."  
  
CJ looked to him with a puzzled face.  
  
"Human? You sure?"  
  
"Well, have a look for yourself."  
  
CJ inspected it and got a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"You're right, Blake, their human marks. Looks like some tissue was torn off too. I wonder who in the hell would do such a thing?"  
  
CJ stood up and looked around once more. As he began to look more closely to the detail around him, he noticed that there had been a fight here. There were weapons sporadically strewn about the street and upon further inspection, more bite marks were found. As CJ looked more outward from the area they were in, they saw the bodies continue, as did the weapons. In fact, most of the bodies around them were gray, and appeared to be losing their skin and flesh.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" CJ asked himself as he looked around.  
  
Just then, something grabbed Blake's leg and he jumped. He turned around and saw one of the corpses on the ground start to move and try to grab him. He stumbled back after giving the corpse a kick to its head. As he did, he felt another corpse grab for him and he stepped away from that one as well, heading towards where CJ was. As they looked around more and more they saw more and more corpses get up and start heading towards the group. CJ looked around franticly and started spraying the corpses with the water. Alys made a more appropriate decision and picked up a nearby shotgun, blasting the corpses. But, as she kept on blasting, they wouldn't stop coming. CJ followed her lead and picked up two pistols he found on the ground. He began to shoot at the bodies as they attacked. He began hitting them in the head, and that seemed to keep them down.  
  
"Shoot 'em in the head." He told Alys. "They go down easier that way."  
  
Blake got enough nerve to pick up a shotgun and he started shooting the bodies in the head as well. The bodies started falling. As they ran low on ammo, they dropped their weapons and picked up others. The 'zombies', as the group started to yell out, were still getting closer and they were nearly reaching the group. CJ, while shooting, made a break for it and started running down the street. The rest of the group followed, and they headed to a street corner, where, before them was a mall. They headed for it at an incredibly fast running speed. As they ran into the mall parking, they could hear gunfire in the distance.  
  
"Hey, you guys hear that? Its gunfire...people are there!" Blake yelled out as he sped off into the mall.  
  
CJ looked back to where they had come from, watching as the zombies clamored towards them. As CJ questioned the situation, somehow, deep in the back of his mind, CJ knew: the streets would run red today...... 


End file.
